1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to hinged closure panels for motor vehicles. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a pick-up truck having a tailgate attached to the body for rotation about a horizontal pivot axis about a lower edge of the tailgate and a concealed panel structure which substantially closes a gap between the tailgate and a bed of the pick-up truck when the tailgate is placed in a lowered position.
2. Discussion
It is well known in the art to provide a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, with a tailgate which is attached to the body of the vehicle for rotation about a horizontal pivot axis about a lower edge of the tailgate. Typically, such vehicles are designed in a manner wherein a relatively small gap between the tailgate and the bed or floor of the vehicle exists when the tailgate is placed in the lowered position. Accordingly, vehicle designers must consider both the configuration of the tailgate and the vehicle bumper so as to avoid interferences between the two that would inhibit the lowering of the tailgate into a lowered, horizontal position.
Construction of the vehicle in this manner significantly limits the ability of the vehicle designer to configure the tailgate and the bumper in an aesthetically pleasing manner. For example, if a relatively large (i.e., deep) bumper was desired, the bumper would typically be positioned below the location of the lowered tailgate so as to avoid the possibility of interference between the tailgate and the bumper. Designs of this type, however, permit the hinge line of the tailgate to be viewed and do not provide flexibility in the vertical positioning of the bumper.
Gooseneck hinges may be employed to couple the tailgate to the vehicle body where the bumper is configured or positioned in a manner which interferes with the tailgate. This approach, however, swings the tailgate away from the bed or floor of the vehicle as the tailgate is lowered and causes the creation of a large gap between the tailgate and the bed or floor of the vehicle. Large gaps between the tailgate and the bed or floor of the vehicle are not desirable for a number of reasons, the primarily one being the negative impact on the appearance of the vehicle when the tailgate is lowered.